


The End to a New Beginning

by Owlfrost1



Series: TTR Alpha Key Contest Entries [1]
Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), Toontown Rewritten - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfrost1/pseuds/Owlfrost1
Summary: "There I was standing in the middle of it all. The chaos, the destruction. All around me toons were panicking, buildings were disappearing, and the outer walls of the playground were slowly fading away." Basically a one-shot about the end of TTO and the start of TTR.





	The End to a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written back in 2013 for a TTR alpha key contest and is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. I also cleaned it up a bit from it’s original draft.

There I was standing in the middle of it all. The chaos, the destruction. All around me toons were panicking, buildings were disappearing, and the outer walls of the playground were slowly fading away. 

I wasn't sure how it happened or what it even was that was eating away at the playground. All I knew at that moment was that my whole world was fading away right before my eyes. I remember the scientists were working on some machine, trying to get it to work. 

They were working on it for about thirty minutes when finally, with a loud bang and a creak, the machine sprung to life. It was a portal but it wasn't like the typical portal you'd see a toon pull out of the back of their pants or skirt to teleport to a playground or estate. 

No, this portal was bright, glowing, and if you looked close enough it almost looked like there was a town on the other side of it. I was so lost in thought, trying to figure what this portal was and where it lead too, that I didn't even realize that everyone had started sprinting towards the portal. 

I shook my head, quickly regaining my senses and sprung to my feet. Everyone had already gone through the portal by the time I was up and running and they were about to close the portal when I shouted "Wait for me! Please!" One of the scientists heard me and ran to hold open the portal. I couldn't really hear that well with all the buildings collapsing around me before disappearing but I think I had heard the scientist shout a "Hurry up!" at me. I finally made it to the portal and with the last bit of energy I had I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped through. That's when everything went black. 

I awoke lying in the soft grass of Toontown Central. All around me were other toons were lying throughout Toontown Central, beginning to wake up, looking just as confused as I was. That's when I remembered. I remembered the chaos, the toons panicking, the playground slowly fading away, and the scientists and their portal machine. 

But I was still confused about something. Where were we? This couldn't be the same Toontown Central we were just in. This one was bright, colorful, and full of life unlike the other one that was fading away to a dark gray void. I don't know how it was possible, but it seemed like Toontown had somehow been... Rewritten.


End file.
